The Greatest Puzzle of All
by Emmy-Luke
Summary: The professor and Emmy have a akward encounter, will it lead to something new and exciting?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hi this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so I apologies if it turns out complete rubbish. All reviews are welcome and I will do my best to use ideas presented to me on how to make the story better and any techniques to help it flow better. So here goes nothing . . . I hope you enjoy it.**

The Greatest Puzzle of All

Chapter One - An awkward encounter

Heading out to the university has been a bad choice. Emmy's clothes were soaked in a matter of minutes and the rain relentlessly hammered down. She knew the professor would be there and as his assistant she felt it was her duty to join him, even if it meant getting a soaking. By the time she reached the university the chill of the rain began to reach her bones making her shiver uncontrollably. Trust her yellow scooter to break down right when she really needed it. Emmy continued to Gressenheller as the rain began to fall even heavier.

The heavy oak doors of the Uni were unlocked but upon entering the building she found it deserted. Her annoyance at this flickered across her face. Nobody was here? What was she supposed to do now; she didn't want to go back out into the continuous down pour out side. As Emmy's teeth began to chatter she made the swift decision to just hang about here. The deserted halls were abnormally quiet, but in the silence she found she took in the beauty of the architecture. She noticed the carved stone with its elegant patterns. As she wondered the empty corridors admiring the new wonders she had failed to notice before she found that she had automatically headed in the direction of Professor Layton's office.

She stood gazing at the door for a few moments before deciding to enter. It was empty. He wasn't in today, but what was she expecting with the raging storm outside? She decided to put the kettle which Layton kept in his office on and make some tea. Emmy threw herself down on the sofa listening to the clattering of the rain on the window panes. The kettle begun to whistle snapping her out of the trance like state the sound of rain hitting glass had put her in. Sighing she got up and took a single cup from the cupboard and poured hot water into it. Next she placed a tea bag into the water and walked back over to the small but surprisingly comfy sofa Layton had put in his office. The tea warmed her only marginally and she still shivered from her damp clothes clinging to her soft pale skin. After a while of contemplating what to do she found the cold, which seemed to seep into her very core, too much as began to look for spare clothes in one of the large cupboards built into the wall. She found a small towel and a box labels shirts.

Her luck was beginning to turn she thought to herself clenching her jaw tight to prevent her pearly white teeth clattering together. She peeled her soggy yellow coat off which caused her white shirt to peel away from her back and fall back sending shivers running down her back. Erugh, she hated being cold and wet and the fact she was the only one here made her feel miserable. She opened the box labelled clothes to find about three bright orange shirts and a spare pair of trousers. Did the professor really keep a spare change of clothing in his cupboard at work? She picked up one of the shirts and decided it was better than being cold and wet. Her coat was flung over the desk chair and she began to undo her pink bowtie. Her cold fingers fumbled making the process take more time that it needed. Soon her bowtie white shirt and cream trousers joined her coat and he began to dry of her skin feeling goose bumps raise along her arms and exposed back.

Emmy turned wiping the small towel across her face when the door opened. The professor didn't know where to look or whether he should just walk out. His face turned a bright red at the sight which greeted him. There before his very eyes was Emmy, wearing nothing but her underwear. It was a split second before Emmy turned away in embarrassment but it felt like an eternity. Layton averted his gaze and turns so he was facing away from her.

"I'm sorry Miss Altava, I didn't know you were here . . . I'll just go . . . Sorry" he blurted out before hastily fleeing his office. Emmy couldn't think of any response and just stood there with her eyes shut tightly willing this moment to be over. Only when she heard the door close after the professor did she dare open her eyes and turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Finally got round to putting the second chapter up and once again i hope you enjoy. Please review as it really helps to get to know what you guys are wanting!**

Chapter 2 - Awkward Consequences (Part one)

Layton was in shock. He didn't expect her to come in today as official weather warnings were spread throughout the city. He certainly didn't expect to find her stripping off in his office. He felt his cheeks burning as the image of her curvaceous body filled his mind. No, he couldn't have thoughts like these, not towards his assistant at any rate. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't rid her from his mind. He strode down corridor after corridor uncertain of where to go. Never had he imagined a puzzle he couldn't work out. She really was a puzzle.

Emmy quickly pulled the shirt over her head and pulled the spare trousers on. She felt strange, almost like she was glad he had walked in, yeah it had been awkward as hell but she couldn't help but relive the feeling she got when he swept her eyes over her. Did she find this a turn on? Yes she supposed she did. This thought disturbed her they, were colleagues and knowing that he has this effect on her would make working with him harder. Was he having the same thoughts? This made he smile as she imagined him struggling to process the mad turn of events. She felt herself stirring at these thoughts and wondered if he had felt the same stirring sensation he caused her inside? She realised she could faintly smell his scent on the borrowed shirt she was now wearing and taking a breath through the soft material she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to him.

He found himself standing in the middle of the lecture hall he usually used with his students. The silence stretched across the hundred or so seats and desks making it difficult to ignore the racing images in his mind. He needed a distraction before he turned himself on. Looking around him he tried to fixate on anything. The pile of text books, the papers strewn across the desk, the show case with a huge selection of different fossils, and ancient pottery which had been collected over the years. His mind focused on each of these before images of Emmy forced themselves before his eyes. He was running out of distractions, what power she held over him. He saw a heavy book on the mahogany desks and wondered over to it. Maybe his passion for his profession would create a sufficient distraction. Flicking through the heavy archaeology book on the desk he tried to focus his mind on anything but Emmy. He began to imagine what her skin felt like, what her scent was like, even what noises she made in pleasure. After a while he found resistance was futile and let his mind create images of Emmy. Before long he felt himself growing as he lingered on an image his mind had conjured of her wearing sexy underwear. His trousers felt restrictive but he was reluctant to do anything about it . . . at first anyway.

Emmy noticed the rain had stopped and decided this was her chance to leave before he came back. She bundled her wet clothing up and placed it in a spare carrier bag. She opened the office door and glanced in both directions. Why was she worried about running into him? Guessing it was a mixture of confusion and uncertainty about the whole situation. Emmy began to head in the direction of the main doors walking through the long corridors. She wondered where the professor had gone; maybe he went home too? Or maybe he shut himself up somewhere else. As she walked past of on the lecture halls she heard a muffled groan through the closed door. He wasn't . . . doing _that_ was he? She felt her cheeks redden as the blood flooded her face; her mind flew straight to the thought of the professor pleasuring himself to her image.

Sat at the desk Layton couldn't help but touch himself. He undid his restricting trousers exposing his twitching member. Running his finger up and down the shaft he leaned back feeling the small surges of his self-indulgence wash through him. He could only take a few moments of this before his need for more became over powering. Curling his fingers round his thick shaft, he let his head rest on the back of the desk chair, closing her eyes. He began to run his fist up and down in a slow pace letting the sensation run over him. Letting out a soft gasp he begun to lose himself. He letting his mind allow images to reign free, fuelling his erection. At first he just stroked it gently feeling the small waves of pleasure run through him. He began to pick up the pace. His strong hands clasped firmly around his throbbing member making powerful pumps up and down, up and down whilst gasps and moans escaped his lips. Feeling his back muscles beginning to tense, he let the ever intensifying waves of pleasure wash away his guilt of his actions. It wasn't long before he felt the tension build up and his moans grew louder as he felt his release draw nearer. His fist pumped harder feeling more of his muscles tense up. His breath came in raspy gasps with strained moans which followed. With a loud groan his back arched and he came feeling his release spread throughout his body in a feeling of ecstasy. His heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest and his breathing was erratic. Layton stayed leaned back in his chair allowing his breathing and heart rate slowly return back to normal. How had he allowed himself to do this? He felt guilt wash over him as he thought of Emmy. What would she think of him if she knew what he had done?

She found she was unable to move away fixed to the spot by the groans coming from within the hall. The rhythmic gasps and moans echoed in her mind turning her on as much as she had apparently turned him on. She stood wide eyed listening to the rhythmic grunts and moans from within the lecture hall. She felt herself becoming wet and he knees began to tremble. She feared they would buckle sending her crashing either to the floor or even worse into the door. That loud moan which led to silence made Emmy begin to tremble more with longing. She didn't know she could have that effect on him. Realising that what had just occurred was ungentle-manly turned her on more. Knowing he had his hidden sexual side made her realise she wanted him. But before she made her move on him she wanted to please herself like he had pleased himself. She gathered her thoughts and quietly moved down the corridor towards the main foyer and out into the grey skied London.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Awkward Consequences (Part Two)

Emmy made her way as fast as she could home to her little flat where she could do what she wanted to herself without fear of being discovered. Oh wasn't she glad she never took up a flatmate. She took her key from her pocket and tried hurriedly to slide it into the lock. In her impatience, she missed and gave an aspirated sigh. Taking more care this time she succeeded in unlocking the door and disappearing inside, shoving the door closed. Leaning against it she let herself rest before making a pan of action. She couldn't drive him from her mind anymore, knowing he had those sorts of urges and how he handled them. God she needed to do something about this aching longing.

She dropped the bag of wet clothing by the door and headed straight to her bedroom. She couldn't wait much longer. Replaying in her mind the professors moans made her sexual need to heighten, grabbing the borrowed shirt she dragged it over her head but instead of tossing it aside she dropped it lightly on her pillow. She stripped of the trousers letting them stay where they fell. After removing her underwear Emmy climbed on top of the bed. She took up the shirt bringing it to her face, inhaling the musky fragrance left there by the professor. She let a small longing sigh escape her lips before she begun to take action.

She placed one finger in the hollow nook at the base of her neck where her collar bones met and started to trace her finger down barely touching, drawing slight waves, down her chest between her breasts and down across her stomach. The light touch sent shivers slinking across her skin bringing up goose bumps. As her finger trailed further down she closed her eyes as she began to touch herself, letting the softest moan leave her lips. Gently stroking her soft wet entrance she knew she was teasing herself, creating the longing to stir more and more. It became too much for her and she slid a long elegant finger inside gasping at the sensation rousing her longing further.

Moving her finger in and out she made herself feel alive making her more sensitive to the pleasure. Moving faster she began to feel hunger for more pleasure and to match this urge she slide a second finger in causing the muscles in her back to spasm slightly, making her arch up a little. She screwed up her eyes as the pleasure intensified with the swift movement inside her. She began whimpering as she felt herself getting closer to release. She increased the pace, making her unable to control the sounds escaping from her parted lips. Her free hand massaged her breast making the waves of tingling pleasure coursing through her body even more enjoyable. Her moans increased in pitch as she felt sparks surging like electricity making her limbs twitch uncontrollably and with one loud cry she came shouting his name out. She lay there breathing heavily feeling slight twitches in her muscles. Clearly the professor held some sort of power over her. In the past she had interactions with men, but none had the capability of possessing her mind, her soul like he did. Emmy found her eyelids felt heavy, and with slow lumbering movements she climbed under covers and begun to drift off.

It was early evening when she woke. The weak light pushing through the small gap in the curtains played across her face, making her squint slightly. She supposed she had better get up and do something productive this evening. Realising her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, she deduced a shower was in order. Gathering the soft towelling dressing gown she wrapped her naked body up and headed for the small bathroom. Really she should call it a 'bathroom' as it didn't contain a bath. It was too small and could only fit a small corner shower, a toilet and a sink. Emmy reached into the shower and turned the knob, switching it on. Cold water sputtered out the head and gradually began to warm. Adjusting the temperature, she let the gown slip off her bare shoulders, tickling her skin as it fell, landing in a pool of soft material. She stepped inside sliding the frosted glass door behind her, savouring the rush of the warm water run over her skin. The steam rising from the flowing hot water made the air moist, and small droplets began to form in her hair before she moved under the flow completely. The water cascading down her face made her relax, just enjoying the heat now covering every part of her body. After a while of standing like this she begun the task of cleaning herself. After she had washed and had shampooed and conditioned her hair she got out reaching for the fluffy towel to wrap round her. Sighing, she begun to plan in her mind what to do for the rest of the evening as she dried the droplets of water of her soft pale skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: sorry its been a while, writers block and history essays don't help but I finally got another chapter done, I can't say its my best one but hopefully it'll lead somewhere**

Chapter 4

Thank god it was the weekend. Emmy realised she had 2 days in which she didn't have to see the professor. Yes she liked him, but it was complicated. The events of yesterday must have made their relationship awkward and having this time to get over it should help.

Saturday morning . . . what did she need to do? She needed to watch her scooter to the nearest mechanics garage. So that's what she'd do this morning. Making sure she had everything she needed she was about to leave when there was a knock at the door. Frowning, she went to open the door to find the boy stood there.

"Hiya Emmy!" his sweet voice rang out cheerfully.

"Oh hey Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked with genuine surprise at seeing the boy stood outside her door.

"Me and the professor are going out for the day and I wondered if you wanted to come? It'll be fun!" she answered almost buzzing with all the energy he had stored up. Great how could she refuse him?

"well I did have an urgent matter to attend to but . . . . oh I don't know" she began but seeing the disappointed look beginning to form on his face she gave in

"Oh alright then I'll come along then". Luke's reaction made her smile. At first they had really got along well but now they had become friends. She smiles as he took her hand leading her out the front door.

"Hold up Luke! I need to lock the door!" Emmy playfully objected, as he tugged her away from the flat. After she had completed the task he once again grabbed her pulling her away, almost as if he was scared she'd change her mind. Walking down the road, he babbled away about superficial things, in only the way a child would. Absent minded, she nodded and agreed to the rambles spewing forth from his mouth. The only thing on her mind was how to make sure Luke didn't notice the awkwardness between the professor and herself. Expecting Luke to lead her to the Professors house, she was surprised to find herself being pulled towards the university. Great, this was going to help things. A sudden realisation crossed her mind; did the professor know she was coming too? Or did Luke just decided to ask her himself? Walking through the main doors she prepared herself for the awkward encounter awaiting her. She was led up to his office by the boy, where he burst through the door. Emmy braced herself, taking a deep breath before following Luke inside.

"Ah Luke here you are, I was beginning to think you weren't coming my boy"

She heard his voice before she saw him. He was flicking through some papers on his desk his back turned towards them. So he didn't know she was coming. She couldn't help staring directly at his back, wanting to know the feel of it. Pushing the thoughts a side she made her presence known.

"Hello . . .pr . . professor" Emmy stuttered so quietly she thought he may not have heard her. He turned around and looked directly at her, straight in the eye, not flinching or anything.

"Luke you didn't tell me you invited Emmy along! What a pleasant surprise!" he said as his face broke out in a warming, welcoming smile. Not even a hint of embarrassment or awkwardness crossed his face. He must be good at hiding his emotions. The day was light and dry and only a feint chill was in the air. They visited a number of places, most of Luke's choosing, laughing and joking thoroughly enjoying each other's company. After a long walk round the huge park, watching the beck bubbling and splashing over the rocks as it winded through the grassy area, the sunset signalled it was beginning to get late. Heading back towards where the Laytonmobile was parked, Emmy begun to think of excuses to leave. What reason did she have to leave? Apart from the fact she needed to take her scooter to the mechanics, there was none.

Before she had any sort of plan formed in her head, it was too late.

"Emmy why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Layton asked as he unlocked the door of the car, letting Luke scramble into the back seat.

She couldn't find any real reason to tell him why she couldn't, so she agreed and hopped in. The drive back to the professor's house was decidedly quite.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ride back to the Professors house was too quiet. None of them knew what to say. Emmy and Luke sat looking through the windows, whilst the Professor concentrated on driving. It was only a short distance they were travelling but the journey felt like it was lasting an eternity. It was only when they reach their destination that the silence was broken, by a loud growl emanating from Luke's stomach. Emmy couldn't help but laugh, typical that it was Luke's hunger which broke the uncomfortable silence.

"uhh I'm so hungry! How long will dinner take?" the boy said rubbing his stomach as he got out the car. The professor smiled fondly as he locked the car and made his way to the front door. Emmy waited for Luke to follow before she made her way nervously up the path. Once inside she stood watching them. The professor removed his hat and hung up his coat and Luke kicked his shoes off and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll get dinner started, why don't you and Emmy go into the living room?" the professor told Luke who then took Emmy by the arm pulling her into the room. He seemed eager to sit and chat with her, genuinely enjoying her company.

"ok ok Luke no need to pull me, I'm coming" Emmy half laughed, following Luke. She sat herself in the chair by the fire place, watching Luke. Curiously he shut the door quietly, listening to see if the professor was coming.

"Luke, what are you doing?" she asked bemused, watching his straining to hear. After a few moments he stood straight, a big grin spreading over his face before he ran and launched himself over the back of the sofa, landing in a stretched out position on the big squashy cushion. Emmy Burst out laughing, Luke acted more grown up around the professor and she finally realised that he was breaking a rule doing this. He was laughing too as he hauled himself up twisting so he was sat properly.

"The professor tells me off when I do that . . .so I doing when he's not here" Luke grinned. "You won't tell him will you" he asked knowing that she wouldn't. In response Emmy placed a slender finger on her lips giving his a quick wink, making them both laugh again. She loved it when Luke acted more like a child, he seemed so happy when he did. Not that he wasn't happy anyway. His eagerness to learn from the professor was heart-warming. Watching them together solving puzzles and cracking intriguing cases made Emmy happy she took the job as his assistant. After what felt like about half an hour, the professor came to tell them dinner was ready. Luke jumped up, eager to eat still laughing at the conversation he and Emmy had been having.

"Luke wash up before you eat, m'boy" the professor called after the boy as he scurried out the room. Emmy was still smiling when she got up to go to the kitchen. She felt the tension return slightly now it was just her and the professor. He still didn't seem to feel the awkwardness between them which slightly unnerved her. He smiles as she walked past him, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly as he did. The soft touch sent shivers down her spine, and she hoped he didn't notice. Before either could say anything, Luke footsteps began clattering down the stairs. He had small spots of water on his blue sweater when the tap had splashed. He grinned at them before trying to usher them into the kitchen for dinner. The professor laughed at Luke's antics waving his hands franticly trying to make them hurry.

"You'd think he hadn't eaten in a week! Are you sure you're feeding him professor?" Emmy joked as she let herself be steered towards the table. She managed to lighten the mood between them as they all laughed. Soon enough they were eating the meal the professor had prepared from them in silence, with only the sound of cutlery grazing china permeating the air. Once the meal was finished Emmy helped out cleaning up the dishes, whilst Luke sat at the table chatting to them, about anything and everything, oblivious to the awkwardness between the two adults.

They retired to the living room, Luke with a hot chocolate, Emmy and the Professor a glass of red wine each. As the evening drew on, it came apparently Luke was tired. He sat there trying desperately to keep his eyes from closing and eventually excused himself to go to bed. He gave Emmy a hug before slowly trudging up stairs. It was funny, how a small act like this warmed her heart. She hadn't felt like anyone cared for a long time, she didn't speak to her parent, she was an only child. In the way of friends she didn't have many, and took great comfort in the friendship she had with Luke.

She and the professor carried on the conversation until the things to say ran out. She didn't know what to say, so instead she decided she should leave.

"I better get going professor, I've really enjoyed this evening"

She cringed as she realised how scripted that sounded, not sincere at all.

"Oh, Ok then"

He sounded disappointed which made Emmy feel awful. She stood and made her way to the door. She could hear him follow her out into the hallway where she felt his eyes watching her every movement. Emmy turned to say good bye and thank the professor for his hospitality. Before she could say anything he made a sudden movement. The professor stepped forwards letting his hand brush Emmy's cheek before pulling her forwards, placing his lips upon hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmy stood there unable to move, like her mind had shut down. The only thing she was aware of was the kiss being pressed to her lips. She couldn't respond, shock holding her still like a frightened animal. His lips lingered on hers for a while before he withdrew a little. They both stood there close together neither knowing what the next move was. Emmy found it was too much for her to handle and made excuses to leave.

"I . . .i have to . . . need to think . . ." she tripped over her words and she backed away to the door and wrenched it open. She made it halfway down the short path to the gate before she heard him calling her.

"Emmy . . .wait . . please, I . . .I'm sorry . . ." she had never heard him plead before. He sounded like he was genuinely scared he'd upset her. She stopped but didn't turn around. She could sense he'd stopped far enough away from her to make it seem like he wasn't going to try it again. Her mind swirled with thoughts to the point where she really couldn't concentrate. She waited for him to speak but to her annoyance he just stood there. Maybe he was waiting for her to speak. Or maybe for her to turn around and face him. She felt her face flush and she knew she wouldn't be able to face him, not just yet at any rate.

"I . .need to think" she said, before continuing her journey home. She refused to let herself look back to where she had left him standing, knowing that if she did she would realise she had hurt him. As she turned the corner tears began to well up in her eyes.

He watched her walk away his heart feeling heavy. He shouldn't have done that, and now she probably hated him for it. The professor couldn't bring himself to go back in, so he stayed for a few moments staring at the empty pavement. Once he had forced himself to move, he decided to try and sleep, he'd try to sort his mess out tomorrow, that's if Emmy decided to show up tomorrow. . .

By morning his mood hadn't lightened, he still felt dejected and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide it from the boy.

"are you Ok, professor? You seem a bit down today . . .' Luke asked watching the man carefully. He hated it when his mentor was feeling blue. Layton gave a smile in an attempt at reassuring him.

"I shall be fine Luke, thank you for asking" he replied, not wanting to stay on the topic too long.

"you can always talk to me if you want professor"

He knew Luke was trying to work out why he wasn't feeling himself, he felt like a puzzle which was an uncomfortable feeling.

Looking at the clock, he realised he needed to set off for the university soon so began to busy himself with clearing up the breakfast dishes hoping Luke would get distracted by trying to help or something. Soon enough he was driving, glad of the mind numbing task of concentrating on the road. It took his mind off the possibilities of what could happen if Emmy decided to come to work today. He arrived at Gressenheller and made his way past a group of students, some of which greeted him. As usual he greeted them back but not with his usual cheerful mood. He sorely regretted acting on his urges the night before. Finally entering the quietness of his office, the professor checked his schedule for the day and found he had time in the morning before a busy afternoon giving lectures. He sat at his desk looking at the mountain of papers he needed to mark. At least he would be distracted for a good long while with these. He was marking the papers for what must have been about an hour when the door to his office burst open. Starting, the professor spun round in his desk chair to find Emmy. A very angry Emmy indeed.

"you had no right to mess up my thoughts, professor" she spat at him, her face turning red from being so livid. He didn't understand what was going on. What did he do to make her so angry? He realised that focusing on the papers had pushed all thoughts of the kiss out of his head and it was the same kiss which she was enraged at.

"I'm sorry . . .?" he asked. He tried to sound genuinely confused even though he knew damn well why she was mad.

"you! You had to go a ruin a perfectly good working relationship by . . by . .BY DOING THAT!" she raged. She was breathing heavily her fists balled up as if she was ready to take a swipe at him.

"I . . I'm sorry about . . . what I did. I don't know why I did it . ." was all he could think of to say.

"shut up! Just shut up it's your fault! You act so gentlemanly all the time then just act however you what when you fancy it! You don't just do THAT to someone and expect . . . GAH I DON'T KNOW JUST . .. .AHHHHHHHGGGGG!" she was in full swing ranting at him.

"everyone thinks your such a gent, but I see now you're not you just put it on for a show!" she screamed at him causing her face to become even redder. Her last comment hit a nerve in the professor.

"how dare you Emmy! How can you say that! I've looked out for you for years and this is how you repay me? By yelling at me over some stupid kiss?" He had stood up anger flickering across his face.

"I apologised for it didn't I? So stop being a drama queen and get over it Altava!" he rarely lost his temper but she was working his last nerve. He knew immediately that he would live to regret his last statement from the reaction he got from her.

"FUCK YOU LAYTON! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A DRAMA QUEEN YOU PRICK!" she was now stood face to face with him shaking with fury. The professor was just as mad glaring at her.

" LADIES DON'T USE LANGUAGE LIKE THAT EMMY! SO I GUESS YOU'RE NOT A REAL LADY!" he realised how childish this was but he was fuming at her. They stood, their face just inches away from each other glowering with pure hatred for each other. After a brief moment of this stance Layton found himself turned on. His found himself lusting over her, wanting to do things he would never have even thought about doing to anyone, let alone Emmy. Before she could do anything he grabbed the front of the yellow coat and yanked her forwards making their lips crash together. He pressed his body hard against hers preventing her from making any movements which would be painful to him. Instead of struggling against him like he presumed she would, she passionately moved her lips against his forcing him to part them with her tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her finger nails into the back of it almost gouging out his skin. He moved his hands to grasp her waist, squeezing hard and pushing her backwards towards the centre of the room. He moved his hands into the small of her back, gripping the back of her coat as she made a sudden movement, lifting her legs up and wrapping them round his waist. They broke the kiss gasping for air, letting themselves take a few deep breaths before resuming. They toppled over as the professor walked into the sofa and ended up sprawled across it Emmy on her back with the professor lying directly on top of her. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her, making her wanting all the more. Taking her arms from around him, she took his top hat and carelessly threw it onto the small coffee table. Next she decided to get rid of his coat, tugging it off his shoulders. He growled in pleasure as he began to nip fiercely at the soft tender skin on her neck. He barely stifled the loud moan at the sensation on her neck. She hastily and haphazardly pulled at his coat finally managing to pull it off completely. She dropped it and moved straight to removing his shirt. He stopped nipping at her neck and pulled up, freeing his arms to begin undoing her coat and the buttons of her soft white shirt underneath. He found her pink bowtie and obstacle in trying to pull open her shirt to reveal her breasts. He smiled one side of his mouth raise higher than the other, making him look almost wicked he lowered his head taking one bit of her bow tie in his mouth and gave a sharp tug. It began to unravel as he pulled away, the end still between his teeth. The simple action of using his teeth to undress her sent her crazy, she arched her back biting her lip, rolling her eyes back. She was already so wet and wanted him to hurry and take her. Letting go of the freshly undone bowtie he returned to pulling her coat and shirt off revealing her pale yellow bra covering her well rounded breasts. He leaned down again, kissing in between her bosom licking as he went causing her to groan in anticipation. He slid one hand underneath her bra feeling how erect her nipple was. He groped her breast enjoying the warmth and softness. He wanted more and to get what he wanted he pulled her up into a sitting position and reach round to undo her bra. His fingers fumbled for a moment with the hooks before it popped open. He hastily got rid of the thing before returning to fondling her breast and kissing the other nibbling her nipple. She gasped, her breath hitching as he sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body, making her quake at his touch. His trousers felt too restraining he needed to remove them or at least open them. Emmy seemed to be on the same wavelength as she reached down, her shaking hands trying to undo his belt buckle. After a while of her fingers fumbling against the buckle and occasionally brushing against the bulge just underneath it she manage to undo it and begin to work on the button and zipper.


End file.
